


An Indulgent Feast

by WinterRaven



Category: Original Work
Genre: 18th Century, 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Felching, Filthy, Fingerfucking, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rimming, Smut, There isn't much of a plot, age difference between the characters, basically these dudes are horny AF, do not copy to another site, i probably forgot something, ten to twelve years at most
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterRaven/pseuds/WinterRaven
Summary: Phillipe DuPont has been commissioned by Marquis Jean-Louis LeTellier to create a painting for his private art collection. He arrives at the nobleman's estate to discover what he is being asked to paint is more than he expected.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 49





	An Indulgent Feast

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Thanks for taking the time to read this, if you've taken the time to get this far.
> 
> This is the first original work I've posted here on AO3. So, I won't be offended if you take a pass on it simply because it's not Stucky or SteveBucky. Aside from being the first original fic I've posted here, it's also my first attempt at writing in a time period not set in the modern era. 18th century France. What the fuck was I thinking? Anyway, what hasn't changed is my penchant for writing smut/porn. So, I have that going for me. 
> 
> Why 18th century smut? Well, I was inspired by a piece of art I saw and an idea evolved from it and it wouldn't leave me alone. So, in order to get back to SteveBucky and not be distracted, I had to get it out of my system.
> 
> If you're going to take a chance on this, I hope you enjoy. Happy reading :)

Breezing past the guards in a horse-drawn carriage and onto the estate grounds belonging to the Marquis Jean-Louis LeTellier, Phillipe had no idea what to expect from the nobleman’s invitation. He was thrilled that the Marquis had sought him out for his painting and drawing talents but was intrigued by the message the nobleman’s page boy had given him regarding details of the commission which were lacking, to say the least. 

“In two days, a carriage will meet you at your residence and bring you to the Marquis’ estate,” the young man told him. “Bring your supplies and a change of clothes. You will be expected to spend the night, at the very least. The Marquis believes the subject matter of the painting will take more than a day to create.”

Once the carriage stopped, Phillipe straightened and tidied his dark orange waistcoat as the coachman took his valise and walked up the steps. Phillipe followed him towards the entrance of the grand and well-maintained estate. A man with a severe expression on his face walked out to greet him, followed by the same page boy who had delivered the message.

“Good morning, Monsieur DuPont. The Marquis LeTellier is expecting you. Frederic will take your valise to your appointed chamber and I will take you to him now.”

Phillipe nodded, following him silently to finally meet the Marquis in person. He assumed the man leading him to the nobleman was the butler and in charge of running the household affairs of the estate. They walked down a long hallway to the end where there were a set of double doors. The man tapped the door three times. 

“Monsieur DuPont has arrived, monsieur,” the butler announced.

“ _Formidable_ , bring him in, Gerard,” the Marquis called out.

Opening the doors, Phillipe was led into a large spacious room with a wall of windows sprinkled with bits of stained glass. Just outside the windows were trees, shrubs and colourful flowers. It made for a beautiful living mural. He noticed a door that led out to the greenery and a small clearing just large enough for a private meeting between two or three people or for something more intimate.

He was so distracted by the beauty of the greenery that he didn’t notice the Marquis walking up to him with a huge grin. Older by ten or twelve years, the nobleman was dressed in a dark blue and white striped bayan with matching waistcoat and breeches underneath. White silk hose and black buckled shoes completed his look. His white wig was immaculate and looked freshly powdered before Phillipe’s arrival.

“Monsieur DuPont, I am delighted to finally meet you. Your reputation as an artist precedes you. I have friends who have pieces of your art in their collections and I was so enamoured by them that I wanted to commission you to do a painting for me. It’s very indulgent but it’s something I’ve wanted to add to my private collection.”

The man who had led him to the Marquis quietly left and closed the doors behind him.

“I am honoured that you like my artwork,” said Phillipe. “What is it that you would like me to paint, monsieur?”

“I would like you to paint me indulging in the pleasures of the flesh.”

Phillipe stood speechless. The Marquis smiled.

“Your ability to capture the human body is captivating to me,“ the Marquis continued. “And I don’t recall if you have ever painted such indulgences but I was hoping you would be willing to try. You know you will be paid handsomely for the effort.”

Phillipe had to admit to himself that he did want to paint two people in the act of fucking each other or at least a person sucking someone’s cock. But he had been too shy and embarrassed to discreetly ask any couple for permission to witness that kind of intimacy unfold in front of him. Now, there was an opportunity and he couldn’t say no.

“I would love the privilege of capturing such a moment. When is the young lady expected to arrive and join you?”

The Marquis laughed. “Even though women are delightful and delicious — and I have had many moments where I have truly enjoyed their flesh — my preferences are for men. Not one, but two men will be joining me shortly.”

Phillipe’s cock stirred at the idea of two men pleasuring the Marquis who happened to be a very handsome man. The Marquis had warm brown eyes, plump lips and a strong jawline. The Marquis was very much the kind of man Phillipe was attracted to. He had pointedly ignored those details until the man mentioned his preference for men and the subject matter of painting he wanted.

He wasn’t sure how he was going to handle the situation. He couldn’t let his desires be known to the Marquis. He was going to be paid well for this painting. He didn’t want to ruin this opportunity by being inappropriate.

“My mistake. My apologies, monsieur.”

“No need to apologize. It’s very easy to assume men would always prefer to fuck women. Do you have a problem with three men enjoying each other’s company?”

“None at all, monsieur. I’m not one to judge.”

“Good.”

Phillipe and the Marquis heard a knock on the door. 

The Marquis smiled broadly. “Come in, gentlemen. You have arrived at the right moment.”

The door opened. In walked Frederic, the page boy, who really wasn’t a boy. He was a young man a few years younger than Phillipe. The other man was someone Phillipe had not met before. Both men walked up to the Marquis and kissed him. The Marquis growled and kissed them back fervently.

“Monsieur DuPont, this is Frederic whom you have met already.” The blond, blue-eyed man nodded at him. “And this is Jacques. He is the head groom at the stable.” The dark-haired, green-eye man smiled warmly at Phillipe. 

Phillipe swallowed thickly, realizing the two men were quite attractive in their own right. Three beautiful men to paint. He wondered what he did to deserve such exquisite torture.

“They know why you are here and consent to having their likeness in a painting,” said the Marquis. “You may set up your easel and paints and we will get ready. Is there a preference in how you would like us to appear?”

“No preference, monsieur,” Phillipe replied. “I just need to see your face if you want to be the focus of the painting. If you want Frederic and Jacques’ faces to appear in the painting then they must be posed in such a way that I can see them. I will leave that decision to you, monsieur.”

The Marquis thought for a moment. “Their faces are not necessary for this particular painting. They will be feasting on my cock. You will only see their asses and balls.”

“Where will all of this activity take place, monsieur?”

“Here,” he replied, pointing to a large round padded piece of furniture covered in blue velvet.

“Would you like me to render the background in accurate detail or is that not a concern of yours?”

“It does not matter. I am more interested in the three of us. Paint the details you deem important.”

Frederic and Jacques began undressing each other in between kisses and licks. The Marquis watched the two men with hunger in his eyes as he palmed the length of his clothed-covered cock. Once their clothes came off, the two men turned their attention onto the Marquis. Their hands were all over his body as they undressed him. The Marquis’ cock was hard and shiny with pre-cum. Frederic gave it a quick lick. The Marquis groaned and growled.

“You couldn’t wait, could you, Frederic?” the Marquis asked. His voice had grown deeper.

“No, monsieur, I couldn’t,” he replied. “Any opportunity to taste you, I will take. And so would Jacques.”

“The both of you now have your opportunity,” the Marquis said as he sat down on the daybed, his cock stiff and in need of attention.

Both men knelt down and began eagerly licking and sucking his cock.

Phillipe took it as his cue to start work on the painting. Moving quickly, he sketched out the basic shapes of the men in pencil on the stretched canvas. The moans and groans from all three men had Phillipe’s cock twitching madly. He knew his breeches would be stained and wet by the time he finished sketching their bodies. He appreciated the fact that the Marquis wasn’t concerned about the background for the painting. He would decide later how he would paint the background.

“God, the both of you know how to suck my cock,” the Marquis growled. “I can’t wait to fuck your tight holes. I can’t wait to dirty you with my seed. You would like that, wouldn’t you? Cover you in my seed and then lick it off each other.”

“We would like to do that very much, monsieur,” Jacques replied.

Both men continued to pleasure the Marquis while Phillipe sketched in details of the Marquis’ face and expression onto the canvas.

“Would you like to come now, monsieur?” Frederic asked.

Phillipe could see both men had their hands around each other’s cock as they serviced the Marquis. He quickly sketched that detail onto the canvas, as well.

“Not yet,” the Marquis replied. “I would like Monsieur DuPont to finish drawing what he needs for the painting before you can have my seed.”

Phillipe could see the Marquis’ cock was dark pink and shiny with spit and pre-cum. Having sketched all that he needed in order to start painting, he knew it was time to let the Marquis seek his release.

“I have sketched out the poses,” Phillipe announced. “It’s not necessary for you to sit still any longer.”

The Marquis groaned, happy to hear the words. He quickly moved onto his knees. Grabbing Frederic’s face, the nobleman began fucking his mouth, loving the feel of cock down his throat. Frederic whined as Jacques teased his hole with his fingers. 

After several thrusts, the Marquis pulled his cock out of Frederic’s mouth and slipped it into Jacques’ hungry mouth. Jacques groaned. Phillipe peeked over the canvas; he could see the Marquis was ready to come. The Marquis pulled his cock out of Jacques, tugged his cock several times before thick ropes of come spilled out and into Jacques and Frederic’s mouths.

Phillipe watched the Marquis breathe heavily as he continued to spill into their mouths. He licked his lips wondering what the Marquis tasted like. The nobleman’s cock finally began to soften and the two men tenderly licked and kissed it. Then they moved to kiss and lick his hand clean of his come.

Phillipe quickly turned his focus on the canvas again. He began mixing colours to get the skin tones he wanted for the painting. He heard the Marquis tell his two lovers what he wanted them to do.

“You are going to suck each other’s cocks and I’m going to watch. Take your pleasure. We have the morning before you have to go back to your duties.”

The Marquis moved off the daybed, allowing Frederic and Jacques to use the bed as they saw fit. He watched his lovers take each other into their mouths, sucking and tasting each other. Slipping their fingers inside each other, they groaned. They began finger-fucking each other in earnest.

The Marquis grew interested as the men prepared themselves to be penetrated. When they were sufficiently ready, Frederic looked up at the Marquis.

“Please fuck us, monsieur. We need the pleasure of your cock.”

The Marquis smiled. His cock had stiffened again, ready for another round. Walking up to the men, he stroked his cock before stopping in front of Frederic’s face.

“Wet my cock before I put it inside Jacques.”

Frederic eagerly swallowed the Marquis’ cock, making the nobleman groan.

The Marquis pulled his cock out of Fredric’s mouth, lined it up with Jacques’ hole and slid inside the man. Jacques groaned around Frederic’s cock. Frederic gasped at the sensation before returning to sucking Jacques’ cock. The Marquis fucked Jacques at a good, brisk pace. He spent several minutes burying himself in Jacques’ ass before he pulled out and walked over to the opposite end. Spreading Frederic’s cheeks apart, he rammed his cock into the young man. Frederic cried out in pleasure. The nobleman fucked him hard until Frederic came into Jacques’s mouth. Jacques soon followed as he came into Frederic’s mouth. The sound of the two men having their orgasms and Frederic tightening around his cock had the nobleman shouting and filling the young man with his come. Sliding out of Frederic’s ass, the Marquis continued spilling his come into Jacques’ mouth and marking his face with the creamy, thick liquid.

It was quite the sight for Phillipe to see, and he was painfully aroused. His cock ached for attention. He wanted his ass to be ravaged the same way Frederic’s had been ravaged by the Marquis. Frederic and Jacques laid on the bed panting and satiated for the moment.

The Marquis turned to look at Phillipe. He considered him for a moment before walking over to the painter. Phillipe stared at the broad-shouldered naked man approaching him, unsure what the nobleman was going to say or do.

“How are you feeling?” he asked softly, dropping down onto one knee. “I realize this is a lot for you to see and try to capture on a piece of canvas. Maybe, I asked too much of you.”

“I am feeling fine, monsieur,” Phillipe replied. “Perhaps, a little warm. I should have taken off my waistcoat and loosened my cravat so I could move more freely. I didn’t realize how warm this room would become when there is not a cloud in the sky.”

The Marquis nodded in agreement, smiling at the nervous painter.

“I have made the preliminary sketches and all I need to do is mix the colours to create your skintones and start painting,” Phillipe continued. “I have a very good memory so if I finished the painting today, it will need at least a day or two to dry before you could do anything with it. I would recommend leaving it for a few days to let the paint cure.”

Phillipe could smell the scent of sex floating off the Marquis’ skin. It was musky, strong and intoxicating. All he wanted to do was inhale the scent and come as hard as he could. Repeatedly. His cock strained against his breeches, creating an even larger stain than before.

The Marquis’ eyes twinkled as he smiled. “Perhaps you could rest for a bit before you start painting.”

“Yes, that would be a good idea, monsieur. I would like to rest for a few minutes before I start again.” Phillipe felt something pulling him towards the Marquis. He was so attracted to the man. He wasn’t sure how to react.

“You are a beautiful man,” the Marquis spoke. “Have you been told that before?”

Phillipe’s cheeks grew incredibly warm. “Yes, monsieur. Previous lovers have told me that. But in general, that observation hasn’t been told to me directly.”

“You look very warm, Monsieur DuPont.” The Marquis began undoing Phillipe’s waistcoat. He removed the cravat from his neck and tugged the shirt hem out of the breeches. Phillipe’s heart began to race. “I think we need to remove some pieces of clothing before you faint from the heat in this room.”

The waistcoat and shirt easily slipped off Phillipe’s shoulders. The Marquis sighed, running his hand across the man’s bare chest.

“Your skin is flawless, Monsieur DuPont. You are a ravishing creature.”

Phillipe couldn’t look at the Marquis anymore, choosing to avert his eyes to the floor.

A finger reached under his chin, tipping his head up so their eyes would meet.

“Let me kiss you,” the Marquis requested. “I just want to taste your lips. And perhaps I want to taste more of you after.”

Phillipe trembled; not out of fright, but out of desire. He nodded his head in assent. Soft lips touched his own lips. A tongue slipped into his mouth, tasting what he had to offer. Phillipe and the Marquis groaned. A large hand rested on his raging hard cock. A gentle squeeze had him yelping. The Marquis chuckled deeply.

With deft and nimble fingers, the Marquis made quick work of undoing Philippe's breeches, pulling the material apart wide enough for his cock to finally bob out of its confinement. The Marquis wrapped his hand around Phillipe’s dark pink cock and began stroking it. He inhaled deeply and growled. 

“You smell divine, Monsieur DuPont. I would feast on your flesh all day and all night. Marking you with my seed would be a privilege and honour.” He leaned in and whispered in the painter’s ear. “I want that beautiful cock of yours inside me. I want you to mark me with your seed. And we will do that later tonight when Jacques and Frederic are not here. Just you and me.”

Phillipe looked down at the Marquis’ cock. It was hard again, showing great interest in what was happening presently. He looked into his eyes and saw how dark they had become. “Yes, monsieur,” he whined quietly. The nobleman gave him a wicked smile.

Out of the corner of his eye, Phillipe noticed Jacques and Frederic looking in their direction, curious and licking their lips at the sight of his cock.

“When I saw you enter this room, I knew the first cock I had to taste today was yours,” the Marquis confessed. “I am familiar with the taste of Frederic and Jacques from the many times I’ve vigorously fucked them until they fainted. But you… I needed a clean palate in order to taste the essence of you.”

Before Phillipe could say anything, the Marquis’ hot, hungry mouth swallowed the entire length of his cock. The tip pushing into his throat. Phillipe cried out, feeling hot pleasure course through his body and electrifying his skin.

After a minute, the Marquis pulled off, a thick silver spit string from his lips to Phillipe’s cock kept them connected for several seconds before it broke. 

“ _Mon Dieu_ , you are delicious. I would not hesitate to feast on your flesh all day. You are so beautiful,” he said with reverence.

With both hands, the Marquis pulled Phillipe’s breeches down to his knees. He ran his fingers through the dark short curls surrounding the base of the painter’s cock. A pair of fingers glided down to fondle Phillipe’s balls and caress the perineum. He moaned at the sensations overwhelming him. The Marquis’ finger pressed against his hole, making him reflexively thrust his hips forward.

The Marquis chuckled. “You respond very well to my touch. You will be fun to fuck. Jacques, Frederic, come here and help Monsieur DuPont remove the rest of his clothing.”

“Please, call me by my given name… Phillipe,” he panted. “The only person here who should be addressed as ‘monsieur,’ should be you,” he told the Marquis.

“Did you hear that gentlemen?” the Marquis smiled. “We don’t need to be so formal with Monsieur DuPont. We are to call him ‘Phillipe’ from this moment onward.”

While Frederic and Jacques removed Phillipe’s clothing and shoes, the Marquis returned to devouring and feasting on his cock. The nobleman moaned around him, making Phillipe shudder. He closed his eyes, panting, trying not to come too soon. 

Phillipe felt something pressed against his lips. Opening his eyes, he saw Frederic pressing the tip of his cock against his mouth, seeking permission to enter. Wordlessly and eagerly, Phillipe opened his mouth, allowing the thick cock in. He loved the taste of cock in his mouth. Frederic’s pre-cum tasted salty with a touch of sweet. The young man slowly moved his cock in and out of Phillipe’s mouth. He groaned loudly as Phillipe sucked hard on his cock.

“Monsieur, his mouth is hungry and sinful,” Frederic moaned.

“ _Très bon_ , Frederic,” the Marquis replied, licking the length of Phillipe’s cock. “That is what I like to hear.”

Several minutes later, Frederic slipped out of his mouth. Phillipe turned his head slightly and saw Jacques stroking his cock, waiting. Phillipe opened his mouth, swallowing Jacques. He sucked and slurped the length of his cock, greedy and hungry for more. Jacques’ pre-cum was saltier but tangy. Phillipe loved the subtle differences between the two men.

In his sexual haze, Phillipe realized all three men were gifted with thick, gorgeous cocks. They were eager to pleasure him, and he was ready to have his hole stretched by them. As far as he was concerned, he had found heaven. He was certain he never wanted to leave.

As he sucked hungrily on Jacques’s cock, he felt a pair of hands parting his thighs. The Marquis had shifted more to his right side and Frederic had situated himself between his legs. A pair of lips pressed themselves against his balls before a tongue slipped out to lick his perineum. His hips jerked as he whined with a mouth full of Jacques’ cock. Frederic trailed his tongue down to the puckered muscle, teasing the ring of muscle. Phillipe thought he was going to pass out. Frederic pressed a finger against his hole as he returned to nibbling on and teasing his balls with his tongue.

Quickly and easily, the finger breached the entrance. Phillipe’s body jerked violently as he cried out and came, unloading his come into the Marquis’ mouth and down his throat. The finger moved in and out of his ass, fucking him through his orgasm. Shocked by how much was coming out of him, he continued to pump his come into the Marquis’ mouth,.

The Marquis pulled off his cock. Frederic tipped his head back and opened his mouth. The Marquis spilled some of Phillipe’s come into Frederic’s mouth and sealed it with a kiss. Frederic groaned at the taste. Phillipe watched Frederic slip his tongue into the Marquis’ mouth, searching for more. The Marquis pulled back to cover Phillipe’s cock with his mouth again. He sucked hard, milking more come from him. Jacques went down onto his knees to receive Phillipe’s come from the Marquis’ mouth. Like Frederic, Jacques groaned and sought out more from the Marquis’ mouth. All three men smiled at Phillipe, their lips and chins covered in his come.

It was the most arousing and stunning image, Phillipe had ever seen. It was something he wanted to put on canvas one day. Another piece to add to the Marquis’ private art collection, perhaps.

Frederic and Jacques quickly cleaned Phillipe with their tongues, each telling him how tasty he was and that they couldn’t get enough of him. After licking him clean, they licked the come off of the Marquis’s hand.

The Marquis took Phillipe’s hand and guided him over to the daybed. “If you think we’re done, we are not. We are all going to take our pleasure from you and you will take your pleasure from us.”

Phillip swallowed thickly at the words.

“We are going to fuck you and fill you up with our seed until it’s dripping out of your hole. Then we will eat our seed out of you. Would you like that?”

Phillipe nodded quickly. His cock twitched. “Yes, I would. But may I taste your cock first, monsieur?”

The Marquis grinned. “You love having cock in your mouth, don’t you?”

“I do, monsieur. I have always craved it. And I am craving yours, monsieur.”

“Sit down, my beautiful boy and open your mouth.”

The weight of the Marquis’ heavy cock on his tongue felt like bliss. The Marquis slid the length of his cock along his tongue and down his throat.

“You have a pretty and skilled mouth,” he groaned. “Frederic and Jacques are watching with great interest. They cannot wait to have you suck their cocks again.”

Phillipe spent several minutes savoring the Marquis’ cock. The nobleman’s pre-cum was the perfect blend of sweet, salt and bitter. Phillipe knew he could spend all day with the Marquis’ cock in his mouth or in his ass.

The Marquis pulled out of Phillipe’s mouth, leaving him somewhat bereft. 

“Onto your hands and elbows, Phillipe,” the nobleman ordered.

With his knees spread apart, Phillipe stuck his ass in the air. The Marquis squeezed and massaged his ass cheeks and then parted them to expose his hungry hole.

“Frederic, Jacques. Come touch this beautiful ass.”

More hands roamed over his ass and his body. The hands didn’t hesitate to brush over his hole or stroke his cock.

“Our endeavour this morning is to fill this hole with our seed,” the Marquis announced. “A man this beautiful deserves every drop that we can give him.”

Frederic and Jacques hummed their agreement.

Seconds later, Phillipe felt the Marquis’ hot tongue pressing against his hole. He flicked and licked at it; teasing it to open. Two cocks appeared before his mouth. Eagerly, he pushed himself up onto his hands and moved from one to the other licking and sucking the juicy offerings.

The Marquis rubbed his face between Phillipe’s cheeks, making him keen. Frederic and Jacques uttered words of encouragement between their groans. A couple of minutes later, Phillipe felt the Marquis’ tongue inside him. He groaned, gently pushing back against the Marquis’ mouth.

“Frederic, could you bring me the oil?” the Marquis asked.

Grabbing the bottle hiding behind a plant that was sitting on a table, Frederic opened the bottle and poured a small amount of the oil into the palm of the nobleman’s hand. The Marquis quickly coated his cock with the oil. Pressing the tip against the entrance, he slowly entered Phillipe, stretching him open.

“Your hole is so hot,” he gasped. “You feel _incroyable_. It’s pulling me in.” He pushed into Phillipe until he was flush with the painter’s ass. Slowly, he moved his hips. The push and drag of skin had Phillipe and the Marquis groaning. He grabbed the bottle sitting next to his right knee and poured more oil at Phillipe’s entrance.

Immediately, he began thrusting harder and faster. Phillipe moaned loudly, his ass clenching tightly around the nobleman’s thick, hard cock.

“Oh _mon dieu_ , yes. This is how you should be fucked,” he muttered. “Gentlemen, when it’s your turn, fuck him vigorously. He loves it. His body is begging for it.”

The sound of skin slapping filled the room. It grew louder the harder the nobleman slammed into Phillipe. Minutes later, the Marquis roared as he came, pumping his come into Phillipe.

Two minutes later, when he pumped all he could into Phillipe, he looked at the two men who still had their cocks getting sucked by Phillipe.

“Jacques, come over here and fuck him,” he ordered. 

When Jacques arrived, the nobleman slipped out of Phillipe. His cock was glistening with come and oil. “Wipe some of this onto your cock,” the Marquis ordered. “Enjoy. This man is special.”

Jacques grinned, sliding his hand along the length of the nobleman’s cock, he rubbed the mixture onto his own cock. Sliding easily into Phillipe, he began fucking him mercilessly. Phillipe cried out as he licked and sucked the come off of the Marquis’ cock.

“Frederic, you should join Jacques,” the nobleman suggested. “Take turns fucking that delicious ass. Make sure when you come, the both of you fill his hole until it spills out. I want him to be as dirty as possible.”

Frederic nodded, kissed him, and joined Jacques.

The Marquis looked down at Phillipe and smiled. “Now your mouth is mine. Do you want me to fuck your mouth?”

“Yes, please.” Phillipe’s chin was dripping in spit and pre-cum. He was a mess but he didn’t care. He loved everything that was happening, and he couldn’t stop wanting more.

Minutes later, Jacques and Frederic came, filling Phillipe’s ass full of come. The Marquis slipped his cock out of Phillipe’s mouth and went to look at the painter’s much used and abused hole. The nobleman chuckled. 

Phillipe could feel the men’s come slowly dripping down his right inner thigh.

“Excellent work, gentlemen,” the Marquis said in a congratulatory tone. “I am certain Phillipe will be more than happy to lick the seed off your cocks. I am going to feast on his ass.”

Phillipe felt the nobleman’s tongue gliding along his inner thigh. He paused momentarily to take the tip of Phillipe’s cock and suck on it, encouraging more pre-cum to flow out of the slit. The nobleman growled, loving every drop he was milking out of him. Minutes later, the Marquis resumed trailing his tongue up to Phillipe’s hole. Tightly gripping his hips, the Marquis used his mouth to cover it, sucking the come out of his ass, relishing the thick liquid. 

Phillipe wanted to cry; he felt so good and so overwhelmed. His body trembled. He wanted nothing more than to have their cocks buried inside him and have his mouth filled with their flesh at the same time.

When the nobleman had his fill, he called Frederic and Jacques over so they would have their turn at eating the come out of Phillipe’s ass.

The Marquis sat in a chair, watching quietly as the men feasted on the painter. 

Phillipe looked over at the nobleman and noticed he was growing hard again. He was surprised and amazed by the man’s stamina. The Marquis looked at him, his eyes still dark.

“Yes, I am insatiable. Most of the time, I can control it,” the nobleman said. “But with you, I want nothing more than to fuck you all day. I’m going to fuck you one more time before Frederic and Jacques have to return to their duties. They’re going to watch me fuck you. Sometimes I love an audience and you will, too.”

Getting up from his chair, the Marquis walked over to Phillipe and stood behind him. Coating his cock with oil, the nobleman slid inside Phillipe, slowly moving his hips with purpose. A hand slid along Phillipe’s spine until it rested at the nape of his neck.

“You know how to take me,” the nobleman said. “I can fuck you slow. I can fuck you hard. You take my cock very well.”

Phillipe loved having the nobleman’s cock inside him. He loved the feeling of being full and stretched. He was a perfect fit.

“That is a trait I love to see in my lovers. I am certain that Frederic and Jacques would love to have you become part of our clique. Just the four of us. Indulging in each other’s flesh and seed.”

Phillipe whined at the idea. He loved the idea of being fucked by them and making him come over and over again.

“Is that a yes?” the nobleman asked.

“Yes.”

“Excellent.” 

Sliding his arm around Phillipe’s chest, the Marquis pulled him upright until his back was flush against his chest. With his other hand, he wrapped it around the painter’s cock. Phillipe gasped, clutching onto the nobleman’s forearm. In sharp, quick movements, the Marquis fucked Phillipe, pushing his hips into his hand. Phillipe cried out at the sensation of the nobleman’s hand around his cock moving in rhythm with his thrusts. The nobleman grunted and growled, growing feral with each passing second. 

Frederic and Jacques advanced closer on their hands and knees, anticipating that Phillipe would come soon. A minute later, Phillipe shouted as he came one more time, all over the men’s faces and the Marquis’ hand. The nobleman pounded his ass several more times before he sunk his teeth into Phillipe’s shoulder and came. The painter felt the nobleman’s cock pulsate inside him.

Catching his breath, Phillipe looked down to see Frederic and Jacques kissing and licking the come off each other’s face. Then they looked up at him and smiled, taking turns licking clean his cock and the nobleman’s hand.

Once he and the Marquis were done, Phillipe collapsed onto the bed, his body shaking from being fucked so hard. All he could smell and taste was the men’s come. Frederic sat beside him, gently lifting his head and putting it on his lap, sweeping aside the sweat-drenched hair from his face.

Jacques appeared with a small tub of water and some towels. The three men each grabbed a towel, soaked it with water and cleaned Phillipe before cleaning themselves. Frederic and Jacques dressed in their clothes, and kissed Phillipe and the nobleman before exiting the room.

The nobleman pulled Phillipe against his chest as they laid on the daybed. Phillipe had never been so thoroughly fucked in his life. And he had loved it. He looked forward to the next time he would taste the flesh of these men.

“You are still going to spend the night here at the estate, correct?” the nobleman asked quietly.

“Yes, I am,” he replied. “I still have to finish the painting and be paid the fee you said you would give me upon completion.”

“That is true. Do you need Frederic and Jacques to pose again to complete the piece?”

“Perhaps. Would they be available tomorrow so I can finish it?”

“Would you like a repeat performance of what just happened here?”

Phillipe could hear the smug tone in the nobleman’s voice.

“Maybe, but after I actually finish the painting.”

“Perhaps the four of us should fuck before you start painting. You were very aroused. That had to be distracting for you. It was unfair of us to do that to you.”

“Maybe we should. I did enjoy it when you took turns taking your pleasure from me.”

“Then that’s what we’ll do tomorrow,” the nobleman said, kissing the nape of Phillipe’s neck. 

“But if the painting isn’t finished then I’m afraid you’ll have to spend another night here. Perhaps you should come live on the grounds here. Sleep in my bed every night with my cock inside you.”

Phillipe laughed. “I have never met anyone with the sexual appetite that you possess.” He felt the nobleman’s cock pressed against his ass. It was hard and twitching. And that unfortunately, had Phillipe’s cock twitching with interest, too. The painter sighed. “Do you want to fuck again?”

“I do,” the nobleman smiled charmingly, pushing himself up and situating himself between Phillipe’s legs. “Just one more before dinner is served.”

“Will that be all for today?” Phillipe asked, stroking himself.

The Marquis poured a dollop of oil in his hand and coated his very stiff cock with it. “No, I said I wanted you to fuck my ass and mark me with your seed. You will do that tonight. You will find your valise in my private chamber. You will be spending the night in my bed where we will indulge in each other’s flesh once again.”

“Am I your whore?”

Before he could get an answer, Phillip groaned as the nobleman pushed his cock into his ass. The Marquis bent down to give the painter a filthy kiss.

“No, I am your whore,” he growled. “And I will fuck you and pleasure you for as long as you will have me.”

Phillipe kissed him back with an equally filthy kiss.

“Then I will have you for a very long time.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it this far, thanks again for taking the time to read it. I'll be heading back to my regularly scheduled fandom-related musings.


End file.
